¡Soy una zorra!
by mizzlovecraft
Summary: Acabas de empezar como detective en el departamento de narcoticos, ¿Tú compañero? El hombre a quien mas amas, Remus Lupin, ¿Podra darse el cuenta? AU RL/OC


**Espero que les guste este fic que me acabo de crear, se me ocurrio en un sueño, como estaba fresco, pss me decidi a escribirlo todo en u dia :D y este es el resultado final, Espero que no haya muchos errores y que entiendadn bien y mas que nada que les guste.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen completamente a J. K. Rowling  
**

Era la primera misión que me encargaban desde que había salido de la academia de policías. Había sido de las mejores de mi generación, por lo que en lugar de permanecer 5 o 6 años como policía de turno, yo entre como policía de narcóticos.

Siempre había soñado con ser detective, mi padre lo había sido y había muerto en ello, por lo que para mi era una forma de hacerle honor a unos de los hombre mas honrados y queridos que se habían atravesado en mi vida, así como una forma de hacer justicia, y lo correcto.

Yo había entrado a narcóticos, a diferencia de mi padre que estaba en el departamento de asesinatos solo por una razón, mi compañero, Remus Lupin. El era mayor que yo pero nos entendíamos de las mil maravillas, las bromas, libros, películas era como encontrarse con la otra parte de mi cerebro, simplemente podíamos sentarnos a conversar por horas y horas y no cansarme de ello. Su voz, tan masculina y suave al reír, me volvía loca. Había veces en que me perdía en las cicatrices de su rostro y brazos, fruto de los años como un valiente policía, pero solo había un detalle que me impedía ser feliz con él, él era el novio de mi mejor amiga.

Sí, Remus Lupin y Ginny Weasley eran pareja. Se habían conocido una noche en la que Ginny y yo habíamos salido a celebrar pues ella acababa de regresar del extranjero y lo vi sentado con un vaso de whisky en la mano platicando y riendo con sus amigos, James Potter y Sirius Black.

Sabia que eran mayores para nosotras, incluso podrían ser nuestros padres, pero eso no le quitaba lo jodidamente sexy que era Remus, nos acercamos y platicamos toda la noche, el tomaba whisky y yo cerveza, mientras Sirius y Ginny bailaban como si el mundo se les fuera en ello, contoneándose de una manera tan sexual y pasional que era excitante verlos bailar, pero no para nosotros. James se había ido ya que el estaba casado, al final Sirius y Ginny también nos dejaron solos y fue que me entere que era detective en narcóticos.

Sin mas empezamos a salir todas las semanas, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que a cada minuto que pasaba con el, a cada minuto que le entregaba mi corazón un poco mas, me sentía tan bien a su lado, diciendo lo que realmente pensaba, lo primero que se me venia a la mente pues el entendía siempre que es lo que pensaba, o al menos eso pensaba.

Un día me llamo a la academia diciéndome que tenía que hablar seriamente conmigo de algo importante, para cuando dijo esas palabras yo ya me encontraba en las nubes, pensando que por fin se me iba a declarar, que al fin se había dado cuenta de que me amaba tanto como yo a él, la estúpida sonrisa de idiota enamorada no se me quito en todo el día de la cara, desde hace semanas que me quería decir algo, pero nunca se animaba, estaba segura que solo podía ser por eso.

En fin, la hora había llegado, habíamos quedado de vernos en un tranquilo café que estaba a unos cuadras de la academia, pero antes de salir me arregle un poco, me puse un poco de brillo labial y me arregle el cabello. Lo vi en una mesa junto a la ventana, le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas y me dirige hacia el, el se levanto cuando yo llegue a la mesa, como todo un caballero. Me sentía nerviosa, las manos me temblaban un poco u un gran hoyo se había formado en mi estomago, ordenamos unos cafés y el empezó a hablar.

-Sabes, tu eres una persona muy especial para mi, se que es poco el tiempo desde que nos conocemos, pero siento que ha sido desde una eternidad, no creo encontrar una persona en la que confía mas que en ti…

-Yo siento lo mismo por ti, Remus – le re4spondi con una sonrisa de ternura y puse mi mano sobre la suya, estaba segura de que ya había empezado a sonrojarme.

-Gracias – el me dedico otra sonrisa, ya me sentía derretir – es por eso que ya no quiero mentirte mas, quiero que sepas todo, por que eres como mi mejor amiga, y no puedo ocultarte a la persona que amo.

¿Qué? Espera un momento… ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Qué clase de broma era estar? Antes de poder decir nada, en cámara lenta vi pasar a Ginny a mi lado sin prestarme más atención que a una silla y lanzarse al cuello de mi hombre, plantándole un beso enfrente de mí y para el colmo él correspondió: ¡Abrazando a mi mejor amiga por la cintura! ¡Oh por dios, el mundo entero se estaba volviendo loco enfrente de mí!

Eso era mas de lo que podía soportar alguien en su sano juicio, espere a que terminaran con su demostración de afecto, los felicite pues no sabia que otra cosa decirles y les di una excusa estúpida para salir ahí lo mas rápido que pudiera, ni siquiera estaba segura de que les hubiera dado algo como una excusa pues ambos se me quedaron viendo sin decir palabra, pero ninguno hizo nada por detenerme.

Al doblar la esquina ya no me pude contener mas y las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, mis piernas tampoco funcionaban bien por lo que me senté en la calle apoyándome en una pared, abrace mis piernas y llore como nunca, me costaba trabajo respirar y en mi mente se repetía una y otra y otra vez la escena de mi mejor amiga besando al hombre que amaba.

-¿Sabes? A mi también me encanta sentarme a llorar e las calles a mitad de la noche completamente solo, pero creo que la gente o lo parecía mucho – un joven de ojos verdes de había parado enfrente de mi y me ofrecía un pañuelo con las letras HP bordadas en el.

-Gracias – dije entre sollozos, mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo.

-Ven, te invito un café – me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Yo solo pude aventarme a su cuello y echarme a llorar como una chiquilla que acaba de levantarse de una horrible pesadilla, el acariciaba suavemente mi espalda, me llevo a su auto, pues la gente se nos quedaba viendo, ahí seguí llorando hasta quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me levante desorientada, la cabeza me dolía como nunca y tenia los ojos hinchados, estaba en una gran cama con sabanas blancas, cuando estaba dispuesta a levantarme e investigar en donde estaba los recuerdos del día anterior se arremolinaron en mi cabeza, sentía como mi corazón se comprimía en mi pecho y como las lagrimas amenazaban en salir en cualquier momento, mas en ese instante entro el joven de ayer.

Su cabello negro estaba despeinado, como si cada mechón creciera hacia un lado diferente, sus ojos verdes estaban detrás de unos lentes circulares, me recordaba a alguien, aunque no estaba segura de quien.

-Veo que ya despertaste, te he traído el desayuno – Llevaba una bandeja con un plato de cereal y jugo de naranja.

-Gracias… - me acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba en la casa de un completo extraño.

-Soy Harry, Harry Potter

¿Potter? Yo conocía ese apellido, si claro de James, uno de los mejores amigos de Remus y al parecer el me conocía también, yo era la mejor amiga de su ex novia, si, de Ginny, es increíble cuan pequeño es el mundo ¿No?

Ese día era sábado, por lo que no tenia que ir a la academia, pero tampoco estaba de humor para regresar al apartamento que compartía con Ginny, todavía no tenia las fuerzas para soportar estar con ella, así que le conté a Harry todo lo que me había pasado, y el porque de cómo me había encontrado ayer en tan deplorable estado, el conocía también a Lupin y me entendió a la perfección, a su vez el me conto su historia con Ginny.

Al parecer el y yo éramos de la misma edad y hasta habíamos estudiado en la misma escuela, pero yo siempre fui muy despistada y nunca nos presentaron, el caso es que en nuestras graduación el se le declaro a Ginny y estuvieron saliendo juntos el ultimo año que ella estudio la prepa, siempre le fue fiel mientras el estudiaba la universidad, pero cuando ella se graduó, lo terminó.

Ginny podía ser irresponsable, mandona, impulsiva y muchas otras cosas mas, pero ella solo se regia por las reglas de su corazón, siempre había pensado que era una linda forma de vivir, buscando tu propia felicidad, sin que te importara mucho la de los demás, algo egoísta, pero por lo menos no era hipócrita y Harry la admiraba por eso.

Pase todo el sábado en casa de Harry y cuando ya no podía postergar mas mi estancia con el me fui, solo para quedarme unas horas en una cafetería que estaba a dos cuadras de nuestro edificio, cuando supuse que ya era lo suficientemente tarde y seguramente Ginny ya estaría dormida me dirigí a nuestro departamento. Inspire hondo antes de meter mi llave en la cerradura, pero antes de que me diera tiempo a darle vuelta la puerta se abrió, en frente de mi estaba Lupin, con una sonrisa que se le quito al verme, me inspecciono de arriba abajo y muy serio se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-Veo que tu también te has estado divirtiendo – me dijo Ginny vestida únicamente con una bata de seda negra y una sonrisa picara. Simplemente esto no era justo para mi salud mental. – y bien ¿Dónde habías estado? Ayer no llegaste en toda la noche y hoy vienes con la misma ropa… - a mi lado sentí como Remus se ponía tesio.

-Yo… yo, bien, yo estaba con un amigo – dije nerviosa

-Bien, creo que es hora de irme.

Remus ni siquiera se despidió de mi, y poco a poco se fue alejando, yo lo seguía tratando como un amigo, pues no podía interrumpir la felicidad de mi mejor amiga, que con esta relación estaba cambiando, era mas responsable, había conseguido un trabajo en pocas palabras se estaba incorporando a la sociedad.

Mientras tanto mi relación con Harry iba creciendo, era el amigo que toda persona debía de tener, leal, confiable y siempre estaba ahí para mi, no se por que pero nunca le conté a Ginny o a Remus de mi relación con Lupin, hasta que esta se descubrió por si sola.

Era mi primer día como detective, todos me habían dado una gran bienvenida y empezaba a hacer un poco de papeleo cuando escuche la voz de Lupin.

-Harry, que gusto verte por aquí – levante la vista y ahí estaba mi mejor amigo con una gran sonrisa – pero ven siéntate – Lupin le señalo la silla de su escritorio.

-Lo siento Remus, pero hoy no he venido a verte a ti – yo me levante con una gran sonrisa y me acerque a el – es para ti – Harry había sacado un tulipán rojo y me lo tendió

-Gracias – le dije con una sonrisa y lo abrace, el correspondió el abrazo y mis nuevos compañeros de departamento empezaron a aplaudir a excepción de Remus, yo me separe nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Te veré luego.

-Si esta bien – me despedí de el solo para tomarme con la cara enojada de Remus, sabia cuando lo estaba por que fruncía ligeramente la frente y evitaba mirarme a los ojos –Remus ¿Estas bien?

-Si, perfecto.

En lo que resto de la mañana no me hablo hasta que nos llamaron, teníamos una misión, mi primera misión como detective, me subí como copiloto mientras Remus conducía, el no me hablaba y el silencio que se cernía entre los dos era insoportable.

-Remus ¡Basta! – ya no lo soportaba mas, a cada segundo que pasaba lo iba perdiendo cada vez mas, y ni sabia que es lo que había hecho.

-Basta ¿Qué?- me pregunto irónico.

-Oh no, ni intentes hacer eso conmigo, le dije volteando a verlo – me refiero a nosotros, ya no somos como antes, todo el día te la pasas con Ginny y ya no me haces caso…

-Por que Ginny es mi novia…

-Ya se que es tu novia, pero también es mi mejor amiga y nuestra relación no ha cambiado, ¿por que la mía contigo si la ha hecho?

-No se a que te refieres…

-Claro que lo sabes, cada vez que nos estamos divirtiendo solo tú y yo, aparece Ginny o la metes en la conversación, o simplemente inventas una excusa y ¡te vas!

-Tal vez es por que tú ahora pasas demasiado tiempo con tu amigo misterioso, que creo que es ese Potter – so voz parecía acusadora y enojada.

-No te atrevas a meter a Harry en esto, el no ha hecho nada mas que ser un buen amigo mío.

-¿Segura que solo es un amigo?

-Absolutamente, pero no veo por que te importe tanto, el es un buen chico, tiene mi edad y… - no pude terminar de hablar por que Remus se había estacionado en un lado dela banqueta con un fuerte volantazo y sostenía mi rostro entre sus manos mientras me besaba.

El shock fue grande, pero mi cuerpo reacciono antes que mi mente y yo ya le devolvía el beso dejando que su lengua entrara en mi boca, era tan pasional, justo como me lo imaginaba, mis manos estaban en su cuello jugando con su cabello, mientras que una de las de el bajaba por mi rostro, acariciándolo suavemente y la otra se mantenía en mi nuca acercando nuestros rostros mas de lo posible, cuando por fin nuestros cuerpos nos pedían aire, él se separo de mi.

-Por eso me importa – fue lo que dijo antes de que arrancara el coche de nuevo.

-Remus… yo...

-Llegamos

No dejo que terminara de hablar, ahora si que estaba confundida, el ¿También me quería? Sentí mi rostro enrojecerse y decidí, por el bien de nuestra misión dejar el tema aun lado.

Fuimos a hablar con un jovencito, probablemente de mi misma edad, estaba enredado con una gran corporación de narcotraficantes del sur y deseaba salirse, pero no lo iba a lograr sin nuestra ayuda. El resultado de nuestra pequeña conversación es que me tendría que hacer pasar como su novia.

Mi primera misión y era en cubierta, no podía hacer nada mal, simplemente no me lo estaba permitido, al día siguiente habría una gran fiesta en una lujosa mansión lejos de la ciudad, donde iban a hacer un gran intercambio de drogas y yo debía de reunir evidencias suficientes para encerrar a esos malditos cerdos narcos.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, repasando como debía de actuar al día siguiente que no note como Remus daba una vuelta hacia la derecha en lugar de la izquierda y así me llevaba hasta el estacionamiento del edificio de su apartamento

-¿Qué… - me voltee para verlo pero el volvía a aprisionar mis labios entre los suyos.

Nos besamos como si todavía siguiéramos en la escuela, dejando salir nuestra pasión, el ya me había quitado el saco que llevaba puesto y antes de que me empezara a desabotonar mi blusa lo detuve y me baje del coche esperando a que el hiciera lo mismo.

Entramos a su apartamento entre los brazos del otro sumergidos en una desesperación sexual que nunca antes habíamos experimentado, sus manos subían por todo mi cuerpo, ya me había quitado la blusa y me estaba quitando los pantalones al igual que el, cuando solo me quede en sujetador y bragas, de color negro, el me abrazo de nuevo y con su instinto animal me tiro al suelo, yo ya sentía la presión de la excitación en lo mas bajo de mi abdomen incitándome a que ese hombre me hiciera suya, solté un gemido en sus labios mientras el rozaba nuestros sexos bajo la ropa interior. Ya se había encargado de quitarme el sujetador y mordía, besaba y chupaba mis senos, aumentando sobremanera mi excitación, bajo sus besos por mi abdomen haciéndome cosquillas con su bigote, al fin llego hasta mi intimidad, bajando mi ropa interior hasta mis tobillos mientras volvía a retomar su camino, besando y lambiendo el interior de mis piernas, yo ya me sentía en el cielo cuando el sin previo aviso introdujo su miembro en mi, desde el principio fue rápido y duro, sin miramientos, despertando mi ser sexual, me escuchaba gritar su nombre a lo lejos, por un momento lo vi sonreír antes de que me besara de nuevo.

Sus embestidas eran brutales, salvajes y me estaban llevando mas allá del cielo, cuando al fin sentí el orgasmo también sentí como su simiente entraba en mi cuerpo, nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares, sentía como mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente y sin darme tiempo de que me recuperara de nuevo el me dio la vuelta y me empezó a penetrar por atrás, con la misma energía que antes.

Estuvimos así por una hora mas, hasta que me deje caer sobre el, exhausta, calmándome de otro orgasmo que me había provocado, me abrace a su cuello y lo bese, pero ya no era un beso pasional, de deseo, esta vez era el beso que siempre le quise dar, con todos mis sentimientos y mi corazón en el, suave, pero lleno de significado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí feliz y me quede dormida, con el todavía dentro de mi.

Soñé con el, tomándome de nuevo, acariciándome y pronunciando palabras de amor eterno en mi oído, cuando desperté el se movía adentro de mi, como si no tuviera desgaste lo hicimos otra vez y otra vez.

* * *

Me encontraba arreglándome para la fiesta, había arreglado mi cabello, subiéndolo y dejándolo caer con unos pequeños rizos, me había maquillado mas de lo normal, resaltando mis labios y mis ojos y me puse un vestido negro, que hacia resaltar mis atributos de mujer, así como mi cuerpo de policía.

-Pero que bien te ves – me dijo Ginny desde la puerta de mi cuarto, había tratado de pasar el menor tiempo posible con ella, pues después de todo seguía de novia con Lupin.

-Gracias – las dos nos quedamos en silencio, Ginny estaba a punto de decirme algo, pero sonó el timbre – debe de ser Remus que viene por mi

-¿Remus? – me pregunto algo enojada

-Si, para mi misión en cubierta, el nos va a estar vigilando desde lejos – le respondí con la mayor naturalidad mientras las dos nos acercábamos a la puerta.

Ginny la abrió en lo que yo conseguía mi bolso y mi saco, Remus se me quedo viendo con la boca semi abierta que se encargo de cerrar antes de que Ginny lo viera. Salimos del apartamento y el me abrió la puerta de una limosina que nos esperaba, el iba a hacerle de chofer, antes de que me subiera se me acerco y me dijo al oído:

-Te ves hermosa – yo solo sonreí a mis adentros y antes de que cerrara la puerta le dedique una mirada libidinosa, esperaba que después de que acabáramos con esta misión, antes de que me trajera de vuelta a casa, podríamos pasar a la suya y hacer uno cosa o dos.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta me sorprendió la suntuosidad de la mansión, los pisos eran de mármol perfectamente pulido y había muchas obras de pinturas y estatuas en todo el recibidor y el patio delantero. Mi pareja de esa noche y yo nos mezclamos entre los demás invitados de la fiesta, mientras Remus me hablaba desde el estacionamiento con un pequeño audífono que me habían dado, así como un adorno con cámara que había puesto en el escote de mi vestido para que pudieran ver y grabar todo lo que yo veía. Le hice una señal a mi pareja para que me siguiera, hasta unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo, donde se suponía se estaba llevando la transacción cuando sentí unas manos que me abrazaban por detrás, muy enojada por el descaro de mi pareja me di la vuelta para darle una bofetada cuando me encontré con unos ojos verdes y unos labios sobre los míos.

-Pero que demonios, quita la que sea que este enfrente tuyo – escuche a Remus gritarme por el auricular.

Trate de quitarme a esa persona de encima de mi, pero el me tenia fuertemente abrazada por la cintura, con los ojos me hizo señas para que mirara detrás de el, había un gran hombre, completamente vestido de negro, parte del staff de vigilancia, así que le respondí el beso, dejando entrar su lengua en mi boca, relajando mis músculos, el de seguridad se fue y le hice señas para que me dejara en paz.

-¿Harry? – Pregunte asombrada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Amigos –respondió alzando un poco los hombros – pero te vi, y vi que ese grandulón te estaba siguiendo, así que me acerque e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió para que estuvieras aquí con alguna razón.

-Gracias Harry, me has salvado…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué hace Harry ahí? – escuche de nuevo la voz de Lupin, no podía contestarle así que seguí mi camino hacia abajo con Harry detrás mío, había una gran puerta que estaba medio abierta, tome a Harry de la camisa y lo acerque a mi besándolo con desenfreno y dejándome caer sobre la puerta que cedió sobre mi peso. Era todo lo que había soñado, una gran mesa, varios hombres en ella con dos maletines abiertos, uno con mucho dinero, y otro con un polvo blanco en varias bolsitas plásticas.

-Lo siento – dije intentado sacarme a Harry de encima y bajando mi vestido que se me había subido dándole una perfecta vista de mi ropa interior a Harry que se sonrojo.

-Deténgalos – grito uno de los hombres, al instante estábamos rodeados de varios hombres que nos apuntaban con pistolas.

-Tranquila, espera una oportunidad para esconderte y nuestros hombres entraran - La voz de Remus, sonaba en mi oído, sentía los latidos de mi corazón en mi garganta y Harry se puso delante de mí.

-No Harry – le dije lo mas bajo que pude, pero aun así el no se quito.

-Llévenlos a fuera, y ya saben que hacer con ellos – dijo el otro hombre.

Subimos las escaleras y sin que nadie nos viera salimos de la mansión, Harry me agarraba por la cintura hasta que vio a Lupin quien nos abría la puerta de la limosina para que entráramos en ella, lo demás fue tan rápido que no estoy segura de cómo paso, los dos hombres que nos escoltaban habían sacado su pistola y apuntaban a Lupin que también había sacado la suya, Harry y yo nos encontrábamos en el suelo, el arriba de mi, me había tirado para salir de la mira de las pistolas, mas policías salían de la nada y apuntaban a los hombres que nos habían sacado, mientras otros mas entraban dentro de la mansión, uno de los hombres salió corriendo y Remus fue detrás de el, el hombre cayo a unos metros y Remus lo apuntaba con su pistola, pero nadie había visto al otro hombre que salía de las sombras y apuntaba a Lupin, me deshice de la prisión de Harry y me lance a correr hacia Lupin, derribándolo justo en el momento que escuchaba el disparo.

-Diantre – escuche su voz, estaba encima de el y vi la preocupación en su rostro - ¿Estas bien?

-Si, unos rasguños, pero nada de importancia – el tomo mis brazos para voltearme y que el se pudiera levantar pero hice una mueca de dolor.

-Te dispararon- me dijo mientras veía su mano llena de sangre, de mi sangre. Rodé los ojos y deje que me ayudara a levantarme.

Me llevaron al hospital donde me trataron y me dieron algunas pastillas y una licencia en mi trabajo, Harry nos llevo a tu casa y se despidió de nosotros. Sin saber si el se había ido, nos adentramos en el edificio, nuestros labios se unían una y otra vez, me subí encima de él mientras mis labios no dejaban los suyos en paz, me llevo hasta su cama y me bajo con delicadeza en ella.

-Te amo – me dijo y realmente sentí que era cierto.

-Yo también te amo

El volvía a besarme, me quito la ropa con delicadeza, para no lastimar mi brazo, dejando sus labios vagar por mi cuerpo, a veces me decía frases de amor junto al oído, era como un sueño, luego se introdujo dentro de mi, haciendo que arqueara mi cuerpo para tenerlo mas dentro mas cerca, me abrazo y me beso con ternura, me hizo sentir amada como ninguna, se empezó a mover mas rápido dentro de mi, otra vez volvía a gritar su nombre.

-¡Remus!, oh Remus, mas fuerte, ¡Ah!

* * *

Me llevo hasta mi casa, ya había amanecido y Ginny ya se debía de haber ido. Entramos al departamento y como pensé, ésta completamente solo, no había rastro de la pelirroja, me encamine hasta el baño y abrí la regadera, deseaba darme un baño junto a el, me quite el saco y el vestido de noche anterior dentro del baño enfrente a el, podía ver el deseo en sus ojos, me metí en la regadera, el agua estaba tibia, el ya se había quitado la ropa afuera, y yo me estaba quitando mis bragas.

-Remus, amor ¿Estas aquí? – esa voz rompió toda mi ensoñación, era Ginny , me quede paralizada, ambos estábamos desnudos en la regadera, sentía el agua correr por mi cuerpo, asome la mitad de mi cuerpo, tapándome con la cortina de la regadera, presa de un pudor que no había experimentado jamás, él estaba tesio, serio.

-Shh – le dije mientras posicionaba mi dedo índice con los labios y tomaba su mano para que entrara a la regadera conmigo.

-Remus ¿Estas ahí? – ahora Ginny tocaba la puerta.

-No, solo estoy yo, me estoy dando una ducha – le acababa de mentir a mi mejor amiga.

-Vamos, a lo mejor y se ha ido Ginny – otra voz era la que hablaba, no tarde en reconocerla, era Harry.

Remus soltó mi mano y se puso mi bata de baño, que le quedaba un poco chica.

-No por favor – lo mire suplicante, sabia que iba a salir y hablar con Ginny, pude notar como en su cara se mostraba el arrepentimiento – No me dejes por favor – no creía poder soportar que me dejara otra vez, pero no me hizo caso, salió del baño, me había dejado de nuevo, podía escuchar los gritos de Ginny, como le gritaba a Remus, luego pasos y como se abría la puerta del baño, yo estaba tirada en el suelo, abrazando mis rodillas de nuevo, dejando que el agua callera sobre mi, ocultando mis lagrimas.

-Y tu eres una maldita zorra, se supone que eras mi mejor amiga – las palabras eran de desprecio, no tenia que ver la cara de Ginny para saber la cara de asco que tenia en esos momentos. Mas pasos y escuche como se cerraba la puerta de un portazo, se volvía a abrir y a cerrar, Eran Ginny que salía enojada del apartamento y Remus siguiéndola.

-¿Estas bien? – Pude ver como una sombra se sentaba a mi lado, del otro lado de la cortina.

-Realmente soy una zorra

-No lo eres

-Era mi mejor amiga, y me acosté con su novio, y ¡realmente lo disfrute! – nunca pensé sentir tanto dolor en mi vida, pero sentía como todas mis energías se iban con el agua – él me dijo que me amaba, me dijo que me amaba, Harry – moví la cortina a un lado y abrace a mi amigo, el aire se hacia cada vez mas escaso en mis pulmones, y el dolor en mi pecho era lo peor, pues sabia que para Remus, Ginny era mas importante, sino nunca me abría dejado sola, tan vulnerable.


End file.
